


It Must Be A Nightmare

by MiraSoraStone



Series: Abandon Ship (A Pirate's Life For Me) [3]
Category: The First Drafthouse (Toonkind D&D)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dubious Use of Charm Magic, Gen, How much Trauma can one rainbow color changing toon hold, Nightmares, Weepy Wednesday, What is Reality and what is a Nightmare?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraSoraStone/pseuds/MiraSoraStone
Summary: Sammy has had nightmares about this. Illusions make it so hard to tell what's real and what is in your head - what is dream and what is reality. Was Sammy ever really awake?
Series: Abandon Ship (A Pirate's Life For Me) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950307
Kudos: 1





	It Must Be A Nightmare

His name is Sammy. He’s 18 years old. He’s a cleric of Prismatone. He’s the kind-of-sort-of adopted son of the retired Detective Billy Barkson. He’s the brother of Koda, bound by the desire to not be alone in the cold. He protects people. He he has friends. They’ll come for him. And he has a name. 

His  _ name _ is Sammy. He’s 18 years old. He’s a cleric of Prismatone. He’s the kind-of-sort-of adopted son of the retired Detective Billy Barkson. He’s the brother of Koda, bound by the desire to not be alone in the cold. And he has a name. 

His name  _ is _ Sammy. He’s 18 years old. He’s a cleric of Prismatone. He’s the kind-of-sort-of adopted son of the retired Detective Billy Barkson and-

His name is-

_ “Hello, Little Inkwell.”  _

He flinches back from the hold on his wrist that’s like iron. He doesn’t want to do this again. Hasn’t he been hurt enough? But he knows if he struggles he’ll be put under, emotions and thoughts and  _ Feelings _ washed away by warm soothing magic that just… makes him forget. 

He prefers to know what exactly they do to him. 

In his head, he tries to hold onto the thoughts of rescue, of hope. 

_ Just how long have I been down here? _

Time moves on. Skipping strangely. Koda is there but it’s not Koda the movements are wrong and his fur is the wrong shade - he realizes he doesn’t remember what the correct shade looks like as the illusion melts away back into the shadows. 

He still remembers the last time he’d seen Koda. The scar on his back still aches at night, even after the healing magic had been applied by  _ his Clerics _ . He shouldn’t have run off. He should have listened to Koda and just gone back to bed. He’d had to find Tally though-

Tally had been there- holding a strange bottle and he’d been so scared that she was involved too - but no no he hadn’t been able to find her she couldn’t have been there. 

There’s a strange shadow on his wall. It looks almost like the Engineer. It cackles and morphs into Benji who takes a bow - “Did you like-“

Benji isn’t here. Benji is wrong his colors too mottled and shiny and he can’t help but flinch away as the cackles turn into screeching screeching screams-

There’s a dead toon in the ground. Billy desperate to get them away. He doesn’t understand - he doesn’t - 

  
  


_ He _ is back again grabbing his wrist and pulling him away - he’s with his family, they’re sitting down and having a nice meal as if the fire had never happened -  _ where is Koda? Where did they -  _ he’s on the Pirate Ship and the Captain stares down at him impassively. 

_ “Aye Sammy, you’re a good Lad- I can trust you can’t I?“ _

_ “Yes Captain-“ _

He’s sinking in water. He’s drowning and thrashing and the siren has a hold of his wrist - it’s  _ him,  _ his hands are bruising his wrists and he opens his mouth but there’s too much warmth and he’s  _ fine he’s happy he’s walking away go back please no I don’t want to go -  _

Sammy shoots up out of bed with a ragged gasp. He throws off his covers despite Koda’s sleepy grumbles and tears down the hallway and into Billy’s bedroom like a child woken from - well. A nightmare. 

Billy’s nose twitches and the old guard dog comes awake with a startled snort. 

“Sammy? What are you doing up, Kid?”

Sammy tucks himself against the doorframe - ridiculously large but still feeling  _ so small _ . “Can-can I sleep with you? I had a nightmare, sir… I-I  _ he’d grabbed me and- _ ”

Billy stares at Sammy and heaves a long sigh. “Sure kid. Come on budge over.”

Sammy eagerly scrambles over and curls himself around the older Toon, soaking in his warmth. Billy sighs and tugs the blanket around them both.

“Go to sleep  _ Jaxboy-“ _

_ His name is Sammy Jax. He’s 18. He is the son of wealthy merchants who died in a fire - and this is a nightmare. It has to be a nightmare. His name is Sammy, he’s a cleric and a barbarian and - _

_ His name is Sammy- _


End file.
